Poopy Doofy
by daddychat
Summary: Self-insert reader x Doofenshmirtz fic. A delivery guy at Danville discovers Doofenshmirtz's new inator... extremely graphic NSFW.


I want to work as a delivery guy in Danville so I can deliver packages to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. One day, I go to the highest floor of the building to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's personal office, and knock on the door so he can answer it, sign the required forms, and receive his goods. He doesn't answer the door though, and all I can hear is faint groaning sounds from inside, so I tell him I'm coming in and I enter the room. Inside, I see Doofenshmirtz laying on the floor, his ass facing out, and next to him on the floor a seemingly unconscious Perry the Platypus with some melted chocolate dripping out of his mouth. As I come closer to see what's wrong with them, I suddenly get hit with the harsh, nauseating smell of raw shit that's filled the room. I notice that Perry's mouth isn't filled with chocolate, but with wet, gooey shit, and that he doesn't seem to be breathing. I realize that Perry the Platypus is actually dead, having ingested so much shit into his system that he actually suffocated on it. I ask Doofenshmirtz what the fuck happened, and he explains to me that he made a huge mistake and built a scat-inator. Perry and him are into that sort of thing, and he thought that building such a device would make their kinky sex even more enjoyable. However, the machine was too powerful, and after he got shot with it, he immediately felt the desire to take a large, mushy dump.

Perry had planted his face firmly inside Doofenshmirtz's ass, but Doofenshmirtz shot out so much shit at an alarming rate that it quickly filled up Perry and he choked on the shit and died. Doofenshmirtz's ass starts twitching, and he tells me that he's about to unleash another load, and that it'll get his room all dirty and he doesn't want to clean up the big mess. I tell him that I'm really into scat, and I'd be happy to eat Doofenshmirtz's shit to help diminish his work. I grab his torso and hoist his ass up to my face. The smell of his sweaty ass and poo consumes me and I love it and I become aroused. I stare straight at Doofenshmirtz's asshole and stick my tongue out, lapping up the shit crystals layered up and down his crack because the texture of them on my tongue feels so good and they make my taste buds tingle with excitement. Doofenshmirtz lets out a steamy, wet fart and I smell it, taking it into my nostrils and letting it fill my insides, instilling me with the purpose I need to complete this task. Doofenshmirtz then begins squirting out runny shit, which comes like water out of a fountain, and I happily lap it up like I'm drinking the world's finest wine. My lips and teeth become brown, with Doofenshmirtz's shit running down my face and onto my clothes. After the stream has stopped, I continue licking around his asshole and Doofenshmirtz moans with pleasure before he tells me that I'm not finished yet because he feels something more solid coming through his bowels. It is then that the hardest, thickest piece of shit that I've ever seen comes through Doof's anus, spreading it wider than any fucked up asshole you may have seen in any porno.

But I love the taste of shit, so I'm ready to devour it. I take a big bite out of Doofenshmirtz's poop and chew it and swallow like I'm eating medium rare steak. It slides out faster than I anticipated, so I just plant my face between his cheeks and gobble down everything I can. But eventually, I learn why this was all too much for Perry. My vision is blurred, my hands are all mushy, and I've heard nothing but the sounds of my sloppy eating for the past few minutes so I feel it very well in my nerves when a large chunk of Doofenshmirtz's poo becomes lodged in my throat. I started gagging, and though sometimes I like that stuff it becomes too much in this instant. I vomit wildly, but as the shit-acid mix comes squirting out of the sides of my mouth in all directions it's not enough to dislodge the shit and I lose air. I collapse on the floor in puddles of shit and my own puke, and I lose sensation in my body. The last thing I hear is Doofenshmirtz shouting, "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!," and then I die.


End file.
